Little Hope
by larissita
Summary: Anne Frank was a fixed point in history, her death was a must, but maybe just this time, he didn't need to change the past but show the future.
**Little Hope**

 **Desclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, not will it ever be. First fic in english ever and sorry for the mistakes.**

Of all the places and the times that the Doctor had found himself, this was surelly one of the saddest places. Germany at the end of world war II was not what someone would expect from a country ''blooming'' under the productions of war. No one ever won war, it was a lesson that hummanity never seem to understand, not now and not even when their sun would stop shinning.

The doctor walked slowly down the empty streets, no one ever came outside if it was not necessary, these days even the german civilians were scared of the soldiers. If barely 70 years the world would have change ths country completely, everything changes so fast for humanity, such a strange race they are. It is what made them so special, so important, at least to his eyes. He always knew where to go when the tardis drop him here.

The first time he was here was before the war, he got to see a glimpse of her, a children playing with the others, careless like the childhood she should have had. Alas, the death of Anne Frank was a fixed point in history, she could never be saved, but perhaps he could do something else for her.

By now the Doctor knew wich house they were hidden and how to get in, it was dark outside wich was good cause the soldiers didn't pass there at night. He used his screwdriver to get int the basement and gently wake Anne. The second time the Doctor had been at that time he had meet Anne, it was just a little before they went into hiding, when the Nazi soldiers had started to depport the Jewish families to working camps. That day everything and nothing had change, Anne now knew to thrust him and the Doctor had once more become attached to someone who would leave eventually.

The third time she was already hiding, the Doctor had brought her family and the german secretary some food so they would be a little more comfortable for a while. That night he had taked ith Anne for hours, she had talked about her diary, going as far as to read a few pages to him.

The man saw the now nearly teenage girl sleep and he advance _towards_ her before gently shaking her shoulder.

-Anne... Time for adventure, can you hear it calling?

She woke up without a sounnd, so used to stay silent all the time. This war had changed everyone, she saw the doctor deposit some food beside her bed. The war had made food so strange, people had forgotten their tastebuds over time.

-Where are we going?

-Far away and very close dear.

-Are we going to escape his war?

-Perhaps... Let's go dear.

The doctor took the small girl's hand and helped her get up, they walked together to the tardis, in calm silence, her mind forgetting all about the horrible war that she will have to go back to in the morning.

-Where are you taking me, doctor?

-Berlin of course y dear.

-We already are in Berlin...

-Not Berlin 1944, the one in 2012.

-What happens in 2012?

-Mostly nothing, but that's part of the charm my dear.

It was the last thing spoken before they both got into the Tardis, as said, the doctor got him and Anne out the Tardis in 2012, it was a sunny day in Germany.

Anne gasped, it was beautiful. The world she had missed, suddenly sprang into life again. Kids were once again playing in the streets, birds were walking around and singing happily, adults were walking around, like nothng ever happenned. The most beautiful thing was perhaps that she could hear germans talk with hapiness in their voice. The doctor and her walked to different parts of the city, everything was so... whole... You could never tell there had beed a war that had broken this city to pieces. They walked to the big market and Anne could hear jewish, women, men and kids talked so freely the language theirs ha tried so hard to hide to survive. This actually brought her to tears. This place was her Germany, her beautiful country so many years after her, she would never get to see this place, yet somehow, seeing this, being able to know what her country would become... made the war she had to endure... endurable? For the first time, she couldn't find the words and for the first time since the war had started, she had hope for a better tomorrow.

The rest of their stay was spend in silence, both just enjoying peace, hoping to make it last forever.

 _ **"In spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart. I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery, and death. I see the world gradually being turned into a wilderness, I hear the ever approaching thunder, which will destroy us too, I can feel the sufferings of millions and yet, if I look up into the heavens, I think that it will all come right, that this cruelty too will end, and that peace and tranquility will return again."**_


End file.
